Loving you
by cgaussie01
Summary: Generbend, sexual content. Megamind is scathed in a report over what she chooses to wear, and it's up to Richard to convince her that she doesn't need to change her appearance at all. Then comes the loving. Co-written with mamfidd on LJ.


Richard stood uncomfortably in Music Woman's gold and white room, his fingers idly fidgeting. The ex-heroine smiled at him, that same warm, heroic, nauseatingly cheesy smile he'd known for almost twenty years.

"Hey, Richie! Sit down, take a load off! Cup of tea? Or something stronger...?" she winked roguishly.

Richard sat down gingerly on the white leather couch. "Ah, no, nothing for me thanks," he said diplomatically, and glanced at the paraphernalia lining the walls.

Posters, costumes, clippings and trophies everywhere he looked. Music woman blurred briefly, and was abruptly sitting opposite him with a mug in her hands. Staring at it intently, two red rays shot at it, and the mug was suddenly steaming. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company, Mr Roxi?" she said.

He strummed his fingers together before giving a small shrug. "Well, you know me." he said, "After twenty years of being rescued by a girl you can't so quickly cut her out of your life. Though, I see you cut your hair more."

"You like it?" she asked as she lifted a hand and touched the hair that had once been long, flowing, and beautiful. It had normally been down to her waist but now it was a pixie cut, very short, and spiky. "I thought, why not?"

"It suits you," Richard said and leaned back against the soft buttery leather. "How's the album coming?"

She smiled brilliantly, and he could practically hear the _ting_ from her gleaming white teeth. "Oh, amazingly. This is really what I was meant to do. I'm taking inspiration from everywhere - Dolly Parton, the Bee Gees, the Stones, the rotation of the earth on its axis, you name it. Do you want to hear it?" she leaned forward, her eyes bright.

"Ah..." Richard hedged. "Maybe not right now. Don't want to... you know, spoil the surprise later on."

Music Woman looked so very disappointed, he almost felt bad for refusing to listen to her... improving music style. She then shrugged, already over it. "Oh well, your loss but you're right I guess. Sooooo," she sat up a little straighter in her recliner, grinning.

"How are you and my little buddy getting on? It's been what, a month and a bit now since you two started going steady? Is that still a valid phrase, steady? I can never keep up with the jargon people use now a days." she said that last part more to herself, her clear purple eyes darting away as she tried to remember what phrase would work in this situation.

Richard checked the corners of his mouth from turning up at her phraseology. "Well, yeah. And yes, we are. It's... different to what I ever thought I'd end up with, but good. Yeah, it's all good."

Music woman let a small smile creep over her face. "Well, good to hear, good to hear. So no... difficulties, then?"

Richard's eyebrows rose to hitherto unpopulated areas of his forehead. "What exactly are you asking?"

The woman gave him a knowing, and somewhat, smug look. She was obviously trying to think of a way to ask this question but saw little to no other way to pose it. Metro Woman tilted her head a little, before shaking her head, giving up trying to think of a better way to phrase it.

"Well, I can't help but wonder. Have you two done it yet?" she asked, raising one of her perfectly trimmed eyebrows slowly. "Or anything, for that matter?"

Richard could feel his cheeks turning a brilliant red. "Uh," he said eloquently. It was a ridiculous position to be in: for a start, anything he and his skittish and gorgeous alien girlfriend got up to in the privacy of his bedroom (or her bedroom, and once or twice the invisible car, and once, memorably, the cockpit of the giant robot) was strictly their affair and no one else's.

Also, they _hadn't_ gotten all that far yet. Megamind was so utterly nervous about anything to do with sexual activity that it was difficult to get her to relax enough to enjoy it. And Richard was worried about pushing a woman who had never felt comfortable in her own sky-blue skin to accept more at a pace that wasn't her own.

But then, the ex-super heroine across from him could probably crack open his head with her little toe, so _not_answering the question was a little foolhardy, friends or not. He was sure Megamind wouldn't be pleased with him for telling Music Woman _anything_ about their private activities, so he decided just to smile, and hope she accepted that.

Music Woman watched Richard's expression carefully. While she was hardly the smartest bulb in the draw she wasn't completely stupid, so his silence, his awkward body movements and the flush on his face that made his freckles stand out brilliantly told her everything.

"Aw." she smiled, tilting her head to the side. "You're happy though, right? In the end, that's what matters in all these things. Speaking of the lady in blue I gave her a call today. You know, see how she's settling into the whole heroine business."

Richard released a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding explosively. "Oh?" And then he cringed a little, thinking of the myriad ways in which such a phone call could have gone disastrously. "It went... okay? I mean, you guys didn't end up shouting at each other, did you?" Music Woman didn't look terribly upset, so perhaps it had gone in a perfectly civilised manner. Stranger things had happened, and usually to him.

"Of course we did." Metro Woman chuckled, amused by the memory of Megamind shrilly shrieking at her over the phone. "That's how we operate, it's kind of hard to break the habit after twenty years. But she did let me know she's going through her wardrobe. Something about 'rethinking her image' now that she's the good girl."

"Image..." Richard repeated slowly, and then stood suddenly and with purpose. "Oh no."

"Richie? What's wrong?" the woman asked, seeing the concern on his face and getting to her own feet.

"You don't see what's wrong with that statement?" Richard looked at her incredulously. "You've known her since school. When was the last time you knew Megamind to do _anything_ by half-measures?"

He ran a hand through his brown hair. "She's going to end up buried under a mountain of costumes, bemoaning her existence and drowning in insecurity. Oh, this is not good, not good."

Metro Woman frowned a little, considering what he was saying. True, Megamind always did everything over the top... that would no doubt include looking through her clothing since as she had noticed over the years, was that Megamind _always_ had a new outfit for every caper. Every day Metro Woman would have been called into action by the police there would be Megamind in a new outfit, designed especially for her skinny, yet curvy frame.

She wondered just how many spindles of yarn that she and her henchfish went through a month.

"Oh. I see what you mean." she mumbled. "Guess it's time you go then huh?"

"Sorry!" Richard hollered back over his shoulder as he ducked out of the door, waving hurriedly and had already started to dial Megamind's number as he half-walked, half-ran down the grey corridor.

"Come on, come on, pick up," he muttered as he barrelled into the News Van (he loved having a work vehicle and petrol card, so handy) and started the engine turning. Plugging the phone into the hands-free kit, he pulled away from the little red schoolhouse, listening to the ringing with a sinking feeling.

The phone rang a few times, when finally he heard the click of the receiver being answered. "Megamind residence, Minion speaking!" came the cheery greeting of the fish. In the background, Richard could hear the sound of Megamind talking away to herself, something along the lines of 'can you believe I wore this in public', or something like it.

"Oh, Minion, thank god," Richard said fervently. "Has she buried herself in fabric yet? Do you think we'll ever find her?"

"Oh Mr. Richard!" the fish sounded relieved and he heard the movement of that robot body, gears whirring through the phone and the heavy footsteps on the floor. "Thank Heavens it's you! She's been throwing things everywhere for hours but she forbid me to-nobody Mistress, nobody! Uhm. It's a cold caller! No, no we do not want to re-roof our house thank you goodbye!" but Minion added, quietly, softly, "Please hurry!" and hung up.

Richard stared at his phone for a brief moment, only dragging his eyes back to the road when a horn sounded and he realised he'd almost drifted across two lanes. Luckily the stretch of road to Music Woman's hideout was generally deserted.

He was beginning to dread what lay in store for him at the Lair. God only knew Megamind had image issues already without trying to change anything. This was no doubt going to be unpleasant - and from the sound of Minion's final whispered plea, it was traumatising the loyal fish already.

He gritted his teeth and put his foot down. Perhaps he should have agreed when Megamind had offered to upgrade his van - but then, it wasn't even his van. Still, invisibility and flight would have come in handy at that moment. He tore into the city traffic and shifted impatiently as he caught light after light. Ridiculous.

It seemed an age and a half later, though it couldn't have been more than half an hour, when he pulled into the warehouse district and turned the corner to an abandoned factory with a fake observatory on the roof. His hands tightened reflexively on the steering wheel, and he set his shoulders before driving through the holographic barrier into the Lair Formerly Known As Evil.

He leapt out of the car so awkwardly the seatbelt buckle almost hit him in the mouth, and charged through the echoing work areas, past bowging brain bots and the hunched and dark giant robot, to the living areas towards the back. Throwing open the door, he paused so suddenly he actually rocked back on his heels.

"M-Megamind?" he panted, eyes wide.

What awaited him took his breath away. Never before had he seen such a large amount of clothes before. Granted he had been in shopping centres, gone through department stores and had glanced at the women's sections but that was a mere flicker of a candle besides the raging forest fire that was Megamind's wardrobe.

Just where had she kept all these clothes? There was a giant mountain of material and clothing. He could see spikes of various sizes and lengths sticking out of practically everywhere. Leather, spandex, latex, lace, silk, any and all types and each and every one a shade of black or blue. There was even some peacock feathers poking through the mounds here or there.

Minion, who seemed to be in charge of the shoes, was up to his stomach in the accessories. Most of them were massive boots, whilst others were simple heels, sandals, every type of shoe wear imaginable. The fish looked up at the man as he entered the lair, eyes widening with hope. "Mr. Richard!"

"Richard?" Megamind's voice was a muffled query from behind one of the other mounds, and emerged from behind it. She was wearing a black dressing gown, probably still wearing her night things judging by the fact she wasn't wearing any shoes. "W-what are you doing here?" she asked, trying to not have her voice shake as she hurried forward as if trying to draw his attention away from the clothing piles.

Richard glanced at the mountainous pile of clothing and the struggling Minion, before taking Megamind's shoulders and giving her a brief kiss of welcome. "What, can't I see my girl now?" he said in a mock-hurt way.

"O-of course you can." she replied quietly, "I just. I didn't expect you today and... Um." Megamind glanced at her hand, which held a strappy backless number she had worn three years ago. She held it behind her quickly, face flushing violet. "Spring cleaning."

"Spring cleaning," he said in a disbelieving tone. "Megamind, this isn't just spring cleaning, this is clearing out a whole decade. Possibly two. Why are you throwing away all your clothes?"

"More like Spring Holocaust." Minion muttered to himself as he held up some strappy sandals in his hands, then tossing them away.

Megamind shot her fish a glare, before looking back at her boyfriend. "Because." she said, as if that explained everything.

Richard sighed. "Okay, I'll come clean, I went and visited Music Woman this afternoon. Just to say hi, catch up, that sort of thing. And she mentioned that during your last epic telephone battle, you'd said that you were going to change your image." He gestured to the tottering heaps of clothes, the fjords of accessories, the Everest of shoes. "Is that what brought all this on?"

She looked a little confused, why was her boyfriend visiting Metro Woman? To just say hi? A tiny voice in the back of her mind whispered something about those rumours about him and Metro Woman; what if there _had_ been something there? Was her not moving fast enough for his tastes pushing him back to the embrace of the taller woman? Megamind swallowed dryly, pushing the stupid ideas away.

"No..." she replied quietly. "I just." Megamind looked down at her hands, cleaning under one nail with another. "I'm the heroine now. I'm the _good_ girl. What kind of good girl runs around in black? And spikes?" Megamind lifted her gaze to Richard's face. "Short answer, a bad one."

He looked at her helplessly. "But... it's you. It's who you are, the look I mean, not the bad girl. It doesn't really matter what you're wearing when you save someone's life, does it?"

Megamind swallowed, before rubbing at one of her ears nervously. "You said I looked good in white. Did you mean that, or were you just saying it?" she asked, not looking at his face but at her feet.

"Hey," he lifted her pointed chin and looked into those jewel-like green eyes. "You look _great_ in white. And you look great in black. And spikes, and feathers, and that silky little number you wore when you threatened me with mutated gibbons with lasers strapped to their heads. It's just... Megamind, you don't need to change your look. You don't need to change yourself to be a good girl. You already _are._"

She was quiet, and it was clear by those green eyes that she was considering all what he had said. This whole thing had started with a newspaper article, talking about the hyper-sexualised rock and roll look the city's 'heroine' had, and that it contradicted her new career. What kind of image was she sending children, girls especially, about what you should wear? Clothes make the person, they had claimed.

Megamind could be incredibly thin-skinned at times, just how many people were aware of this was hard to say, but what had been written had hit her low self-confidence level buttons in exactly the right spot. So she had begun throwing out all he 'bad' clothes, despite all the time and effort that had gone into their design and creation.

Hearing this from Richard, though, made her really consider it all. Should she change who she was, what she felt comfortable in, just so the populace could feel better about her? It was her who had defeated Tighten, and that had been in her black spandex. Yet nobody had complained about that at all.

Swallowing dryly she gave him a small, nervous smile. "I guess I am pretty awesome already, huh...?" she asked.

"That's what I've been saying _all day_!" Minion lamented as he staggered out of the island of shoes.

Richard put an arm around her thin shoulders and led her over to a clothes-strewn couch. Pushing the heaped layers away from the black leather, he pulled her down by the hands and squeezed them tightly. "Incredibly beautiful heroic genius and Mistress of all gallantry," he said with a small smile, and grinned at her violet blush. "Now, what brought this on? Did someone say something to you?"

Megamind looked pointedly at the newspaper that lay upon the coffee table. She reached out and picked it up, and held it out to him, unable to read the harsh words. Metro Woman had been totally acceptable; she wore white, and modest clothes with her heroine dealings. Yet Megamind, wearing black, skintight leather clothes meant that it would send the wrong message to young girls. That dressing that way was a-ok, and that parents should be worried, and not subject their young daughters, _or_ sons, to watch any antics or acts of 'heroism' by the woman in fear of it sending them the wrong message.

"They said I dress like... like..." she started, but couldn't finish.

Richard read the article, his face growing more and more grim. By the time he reached the end, his ears were red with anger. He threw it back on the coffee table. "I know that journalist," he grated. "I am going to have _words_ with that woman. Words she will _not_ like."

His hands were clamping tightly around Megamind's now, to the point where she could feel the bones in her hands shifting. "Megamind, don't listen to that rubbish. It's moronic drivel written by a woman who hates other women. For God's sake, she said not to watch you saving someone's life for fear of catching a glimpse of what you're wearing. As though that's the issue at stake, and... not, say, someone's _life_? What a bitter cow. Like a pair of leather shoes or a bodysuit is somehow going to psychologically scar some poor kid! This is idiocy, Megamind, don't pay attention! You're far, far too clever to give this rubbish any of your time." He leaned down, and seemingly at odds with his angry words and face and the tightness of his grip, kissed her very softly and tenderly.

While all this was being said Minion had quickly reached in, picked up the newspaper, and vanished with it. No doubt to hand it over to Brain Bots who would tear it to shreds. And once those shreds were left upon the floor, Minion would disintegrate them. The ashes would then be sent into orbit by some means, so the newspaper would never be read again in _THIS_ Lair Formerly Known As Evil.

Megamind had of course listened to his words, and had keenly watched his face. She loved watching him when he became passionate about something, his blue eyes would flicker with a flame of determination and his ears would turn red in an incredibly adorable yet manly way. She smiled a small, somewhat sweet, smile as he called her clever. Naturally she knew this, but hearing him say it always swelled her ego.

And then he was kissing her, and her eyes slid shut and she breathed through her nose at the tenderness of it all. She shifted closer to him, tilting her head gently to kiss him deeper, touched by his words and honesty.

He forced his hands to relax around hers, and then brought one up to trace around the delicate shape of her ear, the curve of her head. "Do you believe me?" he asked very softly.

She smiled delicately before tilting her head in his hand, always liking it when he touched her head and ears. "Hmm. You make a valid argument, and that closing statement was _quite_ a winner..."

"Oh yes?" he raised his eyebrows and waggled them at her, trying to elicit that gorgeous laugh of hers. "Well, I've got plenty more rebuttals where that came from..."

Megamind smirked, "Hmm. Yes, I've always found your rebuttals _quite_ adorably pinchable too." she whispered, scooting closer to him and paused to giggle to herself, impressed by her innuendo.

He grinned at her boldness. "And I've got some very _compelling_ debating techniques I think you'll be interested in..."

"Oh? Can I have a demonstration?" Megamind purred, arching her thinly trimmed eyebrows at her query.

He didn't hesitate, but wrapped both hands around the smooth dome of her head and brought his mouth down on hers, plundering it with his tongue. His eyes flickered shut, and his chest swelled tight with the feel of her, the taste of her, the strong, stubborn sweetness. She was such a lost child in so many ways, and yet she was the bravest person he knew.

It was so like her to be worried about what the world thought. She would have denied it with operatic drama, but so much of her life had been shaped by other's perceptions that it was hard to miss. He loved that he could be the one to show her otherwise. It made him feel that, though he could never match the sparkling brilliance of her mind or her absolute uniqueness, he could match her in other ways. Where she was weak, he could be strong for her.

His hands ran down the long elegant curve of her neck to settle in the small of her fragile-looking back, fingers tightening against the silk of her dressing gown.

Her breath caught in her throat at the almost ferocity of his kiss, of his tongue forcing its way past her unpainted lips to bid greeting to her own which rose to meet it like an old friend. Her eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks and no doubt her face was flushing a brilliant purple as his hands slid down her back.

Richard's kisses were always amazing, dating back to their first in that restaurant where she had been portraying herself to be Bernice. Even that sweet, soft, simple kiss had electrified her body that, ultimately, made the let down afterwards all the more painful. But she refused to let that moment in the past destroy the present, the gift that life gave with every passing day.

Megamind's bare hands lifted and pressed gently against his chest, before sliding around under his arms to grip at his back. He had such board shoulders, brilliant for gripping onto at moments like these. It was such a stark contrast to her thin, womanly shoulders and body frame. She broke the kiss because of her needing to breath, and sighed as she traced her unpainted lips along his jaw. "Richard..." she uttered his name, lifting a hand to push it through his shaggy brown hair. "You always know what to say... or do..." Megamind added breathlessly.

He smiled, tipping his forehead against hers. "I try. Have I convinced you yet?"

"Hnnn..." she smiled a little wickedly against his jaw and flickered her emerald green eyes open to gaze at him playfully. "I may need just a little, tiny, itsy bitsy more encouragement, I think..."

His smile turned into a slightly predatory grin, and he pushed her back onto the clothes-strewn couch, enjoying her squeal of surprise and delight. He stretched himself out over her, loving the delicacy of her underneath him, and attacked the beautiful blue collarbone peeking from underneath her robe.

"Now this," he growled playfully, "is what I call a conclusive summing-up." He nibbled at the elegant neck whilst his hands slid up the silk, and found that she had a sheer slip underneath, his fingers tracing its edge. His breath caught a little.

He could feel her shiver with delight underneath his touch, as well as his body on top of hers. Why was it that he could render her into being such a... a... girly girl with just a simple nip to her collarbone and neck? Megamind arched her spine, pressing herself against him as her arms gripped at his back as she let out a sharp gasp.

Her thin blue exposed legs dragged themselves against his legs, before pressing themselves against him ensuring she wouldn't be loosing his closeness anytime soon. "Summing-up... you say?" she purred.

Richard mouthed open kisses along her strange, fluttering pulse. "Mmmm," he said thickly, "you know... got to make a... water-tight case, here."

"And this.. ah... this is water-tight?" Megamind asked, finger nails digging into his back now as she drew herself closer still. It never felt close enough, never. Why was that...?

"Feels pretty irrefutable to me," he said softly, and kissed her jaw carefully. Then he sat up and looked down at her, eyes lidded and limbs sprawled, her chest heaving and her mouth bruised almost navy. "You are beautiful," he said firmly. "Don't change a thing."

Megamind blinked her beautiful green eyes and looked up at him, and smiled breathlessly. Such compliments, long before Richard had become a part of her life only Minion had ever told her such things. To hear them confirmed by somebody else, somebody human and... This person being Richard made her hearts race.

"And you're handsome." she replied quietly, lifting a hand to trace it against his jaw, before dipping her fingertips into his hair. "There was never anybody else in my hearts but you, Mr. Richard... did you know this?"

"And you're the only girl I've ever wanted to tie me up," he said, running a hand along a long smooth shin, before giving her a small amused smile.

She laughed at his antics before giving a soft velvety sigh as she felt his hand upon her shin. Megamind shut her eyes a moment, before blinking them open and looked up at him. Slowly she sat up, and dug her hands into his pants belt and tugged at it gently. "Could we move our meeting somewhere else?" she asked quietly, drawing in close and pressed her lips to one of his ear lobes.

"I want to just..." she trailed off, her shy nature getting the better of her once more and freezing the words in her throat.

Richard glanced down at her hands on his belt with slight surprise. She was usually anxious when it came to him exploring her body, self conscious of her differences and hesitant to betray how inexperienced she was. To be honest, he often felt nervous as well - he was pretty sure the list of people who had taken alien lovers was pretty short.

He shivered at the feel of her breath on his earlobe. God, she was so lovely. He still couldn't really remember the reason why the two alien super beings had decided to use _him_ as their one and only chess piece, but he found more reasons to be glad for it every day. That was a strange realisation, one he thought he'd never, ever make. It had been irritating and exasperating and ridiculous and repetitive - and he never thought that one day he'd be grateful for the whole silly charade. Otherwise, Megamind wouldn't have met him, and then maybe there would have been no kidnappings, no alligators, no Bernice, no lies, no fun, no them, no sweet breath against his ear, no poison-green eyes that bored into his with utter trust, no tight embraces against two racing alien heartbeats, no soft blue hand against his face, no one to think he was handsome.

And that was also startling. Richard knew he was no epitome of male beauty. His hips were narrow, his chest too broad, an ordinary, square face covered in light freckles. He was short, his hair a mundane brown, his eyes the same blue as a third of the population. He even had a beauty spot under his lip, the perfect touch to complete the slightly effeminate ensemble. He showed up well on camera, his clean features and broad forehead apparently the right combination to reassure an often-troubled populace. People always remarked that he was slightly disappointing in the flesh, as though he had lied in some inexpressible way.

But in Megamind's eyes, he was the most desirable man who ever lived.

He took her hands gently and stood from the couch. "Where do you want to go?" he asked, hoping not to spook her (or himself) with the thought of what she might mean by this. What she might be ready for.

The expression on her face was one of contemplation, and maybe a little fear. Despite her grand designs for Metro City, her agility, and her ability to walk around in clothing that would cause most 'normal' girls to out right refuse, she wasn't nearly as brazen as she appeared. She had fears, and second-guessed herself just as much as any _normal_woman alive today.

And her fears always seemed to keep a death grip on her when it came to sexuality. She knew enough to know she was different where it mattered. No hair save for her eyebrows, blue skin, and a large head was only the beginning. Her body had matured differently to those on television shows. In jail she had watched family comedies or family dramas with her aunts who watched for her sake, as well as those that 'taught' what happened through a story rather then smacking you over the head with it.

But she could see that she was different. It had sparked a fear, deep within her, that nobody would ever truly love her, or want her physically. The young teenage Megamind had decided to not even bother with boys, since why would they bother with her?

And then she saw Richard for the first time. She had been causing trouble for Metro City for just under a year when the young up and coming reporter began work in the industry, and the moment she saw his brown hair, blue eyes and the way he smiled at those around him made her hearts beat in a way they had never done before. He was everything she wanted, but also everything she couldn't have.

This was cemented even more so when the rumours of his relationship with Metro Woman. Once again that goody-two-tits had gotten to something, had connected with people, in ways she couldn't. How readily the world accepted her with her beautiful brown hair, her strength, and her sometimes too sweet attitude. Both of them were aliens, yet Metro Woman had been accepted, and she, rejected. Richard and Metro Woman was just... fact. And that enraged her for reasons that her younger self could not comprehend.

Yet here she was, almost fifteen years after the first time she ever laid eyes on him, and he was holding her hands and looking at her like nobody else had ever done. He loved her, sometimes so much it scared her. Megamind did not like being scared, or afraid, it just wasn't who she was. With Richard holding her hand she knew she could tackle the things that scared her the most and right now... that was herself.

"My room." she replied quietly, allowing him to help her to her feet. "I'd like to go to my room."

"Okay then," he said in what he hoped was a reassuring and non-pressuring voice. "Your room." He squeezed her hands again, and hoped she couldn't pick up on his own nervousness. She had her own to deal with.

Megamind paused to apologize to Minion, who had just been walking into the room after doing something not-so-nice to the newspaper in the other lair. The fish waved it off and reassured her he would put everything back for her the way it was, and then start work on a NEW outfit for her. Because she deserved it.

She led Richard up the spiralling staircase that led to the upstairs half of the lair, where her bedroom, bathroom, and other more private rooms were located. "Can you guess how many dresses I own?" she asked, trying to break the awkward silence as she pushed the door of her bedroom open. It was fairly straight forward, a four poster bed with blue curtains, the bed sheets black with silver lightning bolts and a hint of blue here or there. It suited her nicely, with her walls being a soft, off white color.

"Hm," he tilted his head, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Well, you always had a new outfit every time I saw you. Never saw you repeat one, as a matter of fact. And seeing as I had the pleasure of your company approximately twice a month for fifteen years..." his eyes widened as he did

"Not including personal clothing I wore around the base." Megamind added as she walked to her bed and stood besides it before turning to look at him. "Over one thousand." she announced.

He gave a low whistle. "Wow. Minion's been one busy fish."

He'd been in her room before, but not with this heightened tension between them. Before, there had been the excitement and the newness of each other, but not this much, not even close.

He could feel the distance between them as though it was electrically charged, his eyes drifting constantly to her as she moved around her bed, picking nervously at the tie of her dressing gown.

"Megamind?" he said tentatively, feeling very awkward and cumbersome, a big lumpen intruder into her cool blue privacy.

She glanced up at him, fingers still on the black strap that kept her silk dressing gown on her body. "Richard?" she asked back, quietly. Was she asking too much? Was she coming on too strong for him? Impossible, she wasn't even near him. Oh no. What if he didn't want her like that? Maybe he was fine with the kissing and the touching, however few and far between it was but nothing else?

Her cheeks were already turning violent.

Uh oh. The blush. That blush meant trouble. Richard had become good at identifying them. The rosy one across her cheeks meant she was trying not to laugh, and the purpling of her ears meant she was furious, but that deep violet staining the hollows under her cheekbones - that one was shame.

She was afraid she'd made a fool of herself.

Good thing he liked to be strong for her.

"Megamind," he said in the lowest tone he could manage. "Let me." And he strode over to her with a confidence he didn't feel, and pulled her hands away from the strap. He slid his fingers under the bow and looked up at her meaningfully.

The blush was still embedded on her cheeks, and she looked down at his hands on the bow. Megamind took a steadying breath and quickly licked her lips nervously before reaching down and placed her hands over his wrists and lifted her gaze to look at him. She smiled tenderly, though tinted still with nerves. "Go ahead..." she said quietly.

"Oh, hell with it," he murmured. Abandoning reserve, Richard closed those aching inches between her mouth and his, kissing her as deeply as he could. He poured his own trembling nervousness into that kiss, as well as that shockingly real feeling he thought might be love for the crazy, gorgeous, incredible woman before him. His fingers twitched involuntarily on the tie, reminding him, and they set to undoing it. Her hands clasped his wrists as the silky strap fell to the floor, and he cautiously, reverently pushed the robe open.

She shuddered desperately into the kiss, and pressed her mouth fiercely against his own as she felt his hands undo the strap, then proceeded to push the gown open. Given her slim, curvy shape the garment was already beginning to slide off of her shoulders, revealing the flimsy night gown with spaghetti straps only holding it up. Megamind lifted an arm and shook it once, freeing it of her dressing gown before it returned to the back of his head as she kissed him deeper still.

Another shake of her arm and the dressing gown was all but forgotten, along with the strap, as she wrapped both of her arms now tightly around his shoulders and held him, fearing that maybe this was just another one of _those_dreams and if she let him go if just a little bit she'd awake up alone in the prison all over again. Apart from him again.

She hated dreams like that.

She held him so tightly, her long arms clinging to him as though he was the only constant in an ever-changing world. He groaned as he felt the silk pool at his feet. His hands smoothed down the flimsy material she wore, moving seemingly without his conscious direction, to settle over her hips. He could feel his body responding to her kiss, and groaned again, pulling away with a gasp, hoping not to freak her out.

And then he got a good look at her.

He had seen her in all manner of clothing in the fifteen years of knowing her. She had worn dresses, skirts, tops, gowns, feather boas, scarves, gloves of any and every length, shoes of many styles and she looked absolutely amazing every single time. But it was if he was seeing her for the first time, here in his arms in the privacy of her bedroom.

The thin, somewhat see through, black slip clung to her body in the right places. One of the spaghetti straps had even fallen free, exposing her blue shoulder blade. There was a faint violet flush spreading over her chest that had even spread to her ears. Megamind smiled, shyly and yet beautifully. She reached a hand up and pressed it to his cheek a moment before kissing his bottom lip gently, as her free hand pushed downwards and hooked at the belt with her fingers and tugged gently. Obviously asking permission yet without needing to bother with words.

His mouth was ridiculously dry, his voice sapped of all its strength. "I could stand to lose a few layers," he conceded. His eyes were feasting on the expanse of smooth blue skin, the shadows and shapes of tantalising things under the sheer black negligee.

"Have to be fair, right?" Megamind asked softly before she looked down and began to unclasp the belt buckle. Once that was done she untugged the belt before pausing to run her fingers along the warm black leather; she had always felt a thrill with black leather against her.

"Yes, fair." she reminded herself and tossed the belt aside before she began to unbutton the white shirt he was wearing. "Always so smart, aren't we? Gotta be, in your job..." Megamind mumbled as she continued to unbutton, though her eyes were more or less fixed on the skin that was slowly exposing itself to her.

"I'm still too overdressed for this party," he managed as his chest was revealed, pale and freckled. She pulled the tails of the shirt out of his slacks and abruptly yanked it down off his shoulders, her eyes intent and focused.

He swallowed hard at that look in her eye, razor-keen and almost predatory, almost the same concentration she had when inventing - but not quite.

She gave a small breathy laugh before taking a step closer, and pressed her lips to one of his pecks as a hand paused to feel his stomach. Richard wasn't 'built' like some men she encountered in the good, and bad, girl business. No six pack, no strong muscles, but that wasn't what she admired in men. Everything Richard was desirable for her.

Megamind pulled back as she tugged the white shirt down and off of his arms entirely and tossed it away. Now all that remained was his trousers and what lay beneath that. "Getting there." she mumbled, fingers moving to the lone button on the trousers and undid it before a finger caught at the zipper. But she paused, that nervousness beginning to creep back into her mind.

Richard stood very still. She couldn't help but notice his arousal, her hands warm and nimble on the button of his pants. He bit his lip as she worried at the zipper, trying to get it to undo without biting her fingers. She suddenly stilled, doubt entering those inhuman eyes and he took a sharp breath.

No doubt his body was as alien to her as hers was to him, and he didn't want to frighten her.

"We don't," he began, and then swallowed, taking her shoulders, "we don't have to do anything we haven't already done, you know. Megamind, it's okay. It's just me."

The feel of her shoulders under his palms made his libido shriek '_what are you doing?_' however. So long denied thanks to the ridiculous rumours about he and Metro Woman, it had been jumping up and down and cheering in his mind. He squashed it ruthlessly, and tried to focus on her, on her anxiety.

She looked at him, those emerald green eyes searching his expression, and he had a feeling as if she was staring into his very soul for a moment. Megamind's eyes were always expressive, all the years he'd known her despite her posture and her way of carrying herself anyone with half a brain could read what was on her mind by just looking into those stellar eyes of hers. Taking a small breath she lifted her shoulders as if to shrug but then tilted her head, and pressed her lips to one of his hands, kissing it gently.

"I know..." she mumbled against his knuckles, "I'm sick of being afraid. I'm sick of letting... letting the fear of the unknown cloud my vision and not let me live more than I already am. I'm so, so lucky to have you." Megamind turned her gaze to look at him, eyes open and honest as ever. "I have to show you how much I trust you, how... how much I love you."

He gaped at her, before checking his expression. She loved him. She _loved_ him. That was... that was enormous. That was huge. That was _amazing_.

"I know you trust me," he said in a hoarse voice, and dropped his eyes to the floor, studying her thin bare feet, his shiny work shoes. "I trust you too. And that's why... look, Megamind, it's just me and you. I don't want to frighten you. I don't ever want that. I understand what you mean about fear ruling your life, but this isn't about bravery, it's just me and you. I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with, ever. I can't lose you. I love you," he said, and his voice cracked, so he tried again. "I love you too," he said. It was better that time.

Her eyes seemed to actually give off a sparkle when he said those words not once, but twice. That, he had definitely not seen before. She seemed to literally glow for a moment before she closed the gap between them and kissed him with deep purpose, pressing her chest against his own and pinned her arms between their bodies. They had been together over a month, and whilst they had certainly fooled around, to the best of their abilities fighting against Megamind's fears and insecurities, there had never been mention of the 'L' word.

It had just seemed too big a word to use so quickly, despite having known each other for so long. Yet now, at this time, it had been the right word to use.

She sighed heavily into the kiss before breaking away, and at the same moment the hand on the zipper pulled it down in one slow move. Her hands lifted and gripped the trousers, before slowly pushing them down.

He revelled in the feel of her in his arms during that kiss, that wonderful, meaningful kiss. The brush of her slip against his bare chest drove him almost clean out of his mind. When he felt her undo the last of the zipper on his slacks and push the pants over his hips, he froze.

"Are you sure?" he asked in a strangled tone against her mouth.

His libido screamed at him; _For god's sake, man!_

The blue woman smiled at him, while it was confident there was still some nerves, of course there would be. She had never experienced him like this before, never without the majority of his clothing. She could feel his body, warm and firm, and the heat radiating off of him. The fact he had chest hair amazed her; her own body was devoid of any and all hair save for her eyebrows and eyelashes. She wanted to touch his chest, even his underarms where she knew there was hair too.

But she held back the want, since that might seem too... strange for him.

"Let's take it... one step at a time." she replied quietly, kissing at his jaw softly as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding him close. "If you, or I... don't feel right we can stop. Sounds fair...?"

"Sounds fair," he breathed, and as his libido started cheering in earnest, he hooked his hands around her tiny waist and pulled her close, kissing her fiercely and desperately. She was so tiny. He always forgot that - she loomed so large in his mind that actually touching the tininess of her was startling.

He grinned at her little moan as he cupped his hands around her pert little rump, and laughed aloud at the squeal she made when he picked her up, her legs automatically encircling his waist, her hands cradling his face as she kissed him again.

Shuffling awkwardly, he tried to get them both to the bed, but his shoes had stopped his pants from coming off, and he tripped heavily, spilling them both onto the black covers. He laughed aloud, hearing her tinkling giggle answer him, and he looked back down at his encumbered feet before raising an eyebrow at her.

"Slight technical difficulties," he chuckled.

Megamind squealed in delight, having not expected the mirth during such a passionate moment. It certainly made light of the situation, the small moment of laughter. She sat up and peered down at his feet before kissing his cheek quickly. "Technical assistance on is way." she whispered before letting go of him and scooted down until she was laying besides him, trying her best not to stare too hard at what was happening to his underwear, and untied his shoes in order to pull them, and his socks, off.

He leaned his head back against the pillow, still chuckling. That had been fun - and a good way of defusing the anxiety he could still feel simmering between them. He blew out the last of his laughter and glanced down at where Megamind was untying his shoes. And froze.

A g-string? A g-string. Clearly visible under the stretched sheer material of her negligee. And that material was stretched all right, stretched over what he'd always thought of as a perfect arse. Round and yet not heavy-looking, perfectly shaped to fit his palms (which now burned as he recalled he'd _just done that_), looking so squishable and biteable that he had to look back up at the ceiling before he embarrassed himself. His head landed back onto the pillow with a THUD. _Oh boy. Keep it together, Richie._

"There!" she announced, tossing his shoes, socks, and trousers away, banishing them to the floor where they shall remain until they'd be needed. Megamind got up onto her knees and turned around so she was now facing him properly, then blinked. He was looking a little... frustrated? And at the ceiling. She looked up also, then back down at him.

"...Are you all right?" she asked quietly, "Did I do something?"

"Oh no," he breathed. "No no no no. Absolutely not. Just... my _god_, Megamind, you have an absolutely heavenly butt, did you know?" He pushed himself up on his elbows to look at her. Heat was rising in his faded blue eyes, making them glitter at her. His lips were parted and he was looking at her directly, seriously and with absolute want.

Megamind blinked a few times, before a flattered blush spread over her cheeks and nose. She lifted a hand to her mouth and laughed, a tiny, shaky thing before setting her hand down and leaned closer to him. Their noses were practically touching, and her eyes were half lidded.

"I know." she said darkly, "Why, did you think I always made a habit of bending over consoles when you were around? I _liked_ having you look at me. Now you can..." she pulled back and picked up one of his hands and moved it to her rear, slipping it under her black slip so it was warm and hot against the curve of her body. "..._touch_ me."

"You evil thing you," he breathed. His hand tightened around the lush curve of her, fingers gently pressing into soft blue flesh. "That was very naughty of you. Good to see you're making up for it now..." His other hand slipped under the flimsy fabric to hold her other cheek firmly, and pulled her body against him gently.

Hopefully if he could introduce her to the sensation of his shape before undressing, she'd be a little more confident. As her hips touched his, he couldn't help letting out a small moan. It had been so long, so long...!

Megamind let out a startled moan as well, as if she was answering his with her own. She could _feel_ him in a way she had never done before. His body, his warmth, his excitement was awakening an aspect of her body, mind and soul which had long since been dormant. For a woman who had been forced to believe nobody would ever want her, to suddenly feel a man's love and body in a way like this was almost frightening.

But she fought past that, her arms finding his shoulders and she moaned again, a breathy thing, as she brought her hips against him again. "Oh... oh..." was all she could whisper before her lips found his jaw and she kissed her way to his mouth, where she kissed him in earnest.

Richard could feel his single heart battering against her double heart as she wrapped him in her arms. He shivered at the feel of her mouth rasping over his jaw, and dove into it when she brought it to his.

One of his hands traced the long, graceful curve from the crown of her enlarged head to the sweep of her shoulder blade, and his other kneaded gently at that perfect example of arsehood. His hips flexed forward instinctively, and his eyes shot open, looking warily at her.

"That okay...?" he asked. Good _god_, was that his voice?

She shuddered again, being touched, my God. It always drove her wild. To think she had gone all her life without being touched like this, by anyone, it made her feel worse about the way she was raised. The fact that nobody cared for her before he came along, somehow made her sad but at the same time... that meant she was new for him. She was untouched, ready, and waiting for him and only him.

Megamind shivered, and nodded slightly, before finding his neck and kissed at it, feeling the slight stubble that always tickled her cheeks when they kissed. "Yes..." she replied breathily, "Oh yes..."

"Good," he said breathlessly, and dipped his head to her neck, slipping down the strap of her nightwear to kiss along her shoulder. He was so painfully hard and she was so ridiculously soft, her skin sweet smelling and so smooth it was sure to drive him out of his mind. His free hand caught against the silky material and began to bring it up without his conscious direction.

She shivered as the cool air of the lair touched her back as it was slowly bared, and she dipped her head just a little during the kiss before slipping back. Megamind took another breath before finishing the job he started. Gripping the hem of her black night gown she gradually pulled it up, slowly, carefully before pausing to look at his face.

Megamind smiled in a wistful, playful way, before she lifted it up and off of her head completely. She'd never been bared to a man before, ever. Did he know that? Most probably. That nobody, beside himself, had seen her exposed chest with oval, purple nipples. Yes, she had nipples. That answered a question a fair few people asked throughout the town ever since Megamind had first grown in popularity.

"It's not much..." she mumbled, tossing the black clothing away. "But... it's all I have." Megamind added quietly, hands now resting on his own bared chest.

He took a sharp breath. He knew how much this meant. She had no experience, and no previous desire to have any. He knew how much trust she was placing in him. Raising his hand slowly, he cupped the small left breast gently, allowing his thumb to trip over the oval nipple.

It hardened under his touch, and his eyes flicked from it to her face, which was carefully blank. She was bracing herself for some sort of rejection, he knew.

"It's lovely," he said, and meant it. "It's you."

"Of course it's me..." she replied breathily, her voice catching in her throat from the feeling of his thumb caressing the hardened nipple. Its twin was following suit, doing the exact same thing. Suddenly the air seemed so much more electrified then before, though she hadn't the brainpower to think over such things when he was looking at her like that, or touching her like this.

"Nnh..." she shut her eyes and shivered all over as he did it again, and her mouth fell open on a pleased little noise that would certainly not have done anything for her reputation if you rewound over a month back, when she was still the evil overlord of the city. She was obviously over sensitive.

Richard closed his eyes as that little noise shot directly to where all his blood was making its presence very felt, then sat up, pushing her back onto his legs and taking the right nipple into his mouth. He flicked his tongue over the little nub, his hand still moving on her left side, hoping to hear that noise again.

He heard it all right. The instant he had pushed her backwards so she was now properly in his lap her legs had wrapped instantly around his lower back, needing to hold onto him in case of either falling or loosing her grip on him entirely. Her hands had begun to feel for his shoulders but then his head had dipped, and his mouth was where she never would have dreamed it to be. Megamind threw her head back, nails digging into his hair and back, and arched a cry so high and full of excitement it surprised even herself.

Her body reacted almost immediately. Her underwear was suddenly feeling very tight, and she could feel his own pressing hotly against hers. This seemed to spark something totally alien to the... well, alien, since her skin began to lighten in color. But not only that, it began to give off a soft, faint bluish glow. It was almost impossible to see due to the lighting of the room, but it was there. The glowing had started at the root of her body, where her only article of clothing remained, and spread like wild fire.

"R-Richard ohh- ohmy... oh my...!" she blurted, voice shaking as her body withered, and her hips ground themselves desperately against his own.

Richard's eyes almost rolled back into his head at her cry, and hearing his name on her lips, in _that_ tone, set every bit of him burning. She ground down onto him in the most delicious way, and he sucked breath in as hard as he could, reminding his body that yes, it had been a while, but no, he was not some adolescent who couldn't control himself. He had to remind it _very firmly._

Then his vision sorted itself out, and he almost lost it, then and there.

"Megamind...?" he said in a choked voice. "You're... glowing?"

"I-I'm ... I'm what...?" she asked breathlessly, chest rising and falling with every breath her body took. God, everything felt so... so amazing. Why was he stopping? Blinking her eyes open she stared at him, then down at herself.

"...h-huh...?" Megamind lifted a hand, and stared at it, eyes wide. "Why... what...?" she shook her hand, as if trying to shake the glowing off, but it stubbornly refused. "I don't... never done this..."

"It's beautiful," Richard said with a certain sense of awe, touching her glowing face.

She shivered into his touch and shut her eyes. This was very strange for her, as beautiful as he claimed it was, it certainly wasn't normal. Human girls didn't... spontaneously begin to glow while their partners touched them intimately. Megamind opened one eye slowly to see if it was still happening, and it was.

"...You think so...?" she mumbled, embarrassed.

"Oh yes," he moved his hand down her long neck to settle against her clavicle, studying the soft blue glow between his fingers. "That's extraordinary.. I take it you didn't know you did that?"

"I didn't." she replied quietly, "I've never... felt this way before... nobody's ever.. well." Megamind took a moment to breath, and shut her eyes. God, what had happened to her? She was Megamind. She was fierce. She was in control at all times! She wasn't some shivery little flower in a storm! Her eyes opened, with a determined glint in her eyes, and huffed deeply. "No. I didn't know I could do this." Megamind said, forcing her voice to not shake.

She smiled though, and reached up and touched his temple with her glowing fingertips. "You certainly know how to make a girl glow." she whispered. "Do it again?"

His sudden grin was fierce and wide, and he kissed the inside of her wrist before bending his head to her breast again. This time he laved the nipple tenderly with his tongue, before sucking hard, and repeating. His hands braced her as her back arched, and her glow intensified against his face. He couldn't believe it. She glowed. _Glowed._

Well, at least he'd never have to guess if he was doing something wrong.

If only other men were so lucky to have a visual cue as to how excited their partners were. Megamind's legs pinned tightly against his back and she tilted her head back again, mouth opening to emit very un-Megamind like noises of ecstasy and excitement. Her whole body shuddered to life again as the glowing began to intensify again, since it had lessened in their moment of conversation, and her hips began to grind again.

The black g-string was being chewed by her body, she could feel the material growing tighter against her glowing blue skin and she suddenly wished she was rid of it. She gasped, as Richard did something very nice with his teeth, before forcing her eyes open. "R-Richard," she stammered, "Richard l-let... I want..." she shut her eyes and focused for a moment, before opening them. "Can I take my g-string off?" she asked, voice trembling.

He nipped at her breast before nibbling along her collarbone again. "Genius," he said, pulling back quickly and kissing her on the cheek, just a peck. "Genius," he repeated, pecking her other cheek, and "genius," he said again, beginning to pepper her face with the soft little kisses. He surprised her by kissing her resultant slow smile, his tongue delving deeply into her mouth and flicking against the sensitive ridge behind her teeth.

"Want a hand?" he whispered as he pulled away, leaving her gasping, her eyes closed. As he waited for them to open, he ran a tongue along her pointed ear and let his thumb slip under the leg of the underwear.

There was that sound again, that shrill, tantalizing gaspy noise that she seemed capable of making only at a time like this. He _knew_ she loved it when he touched her ears, simply running a finger over their arch would pull a soft fluttery purr from her at the best of times. In this situation it felt even more... more... wonderful.

"Yes..." Megamind finally answered softly. "Yes I do, Mr. Richard..."

To his surprise she suddenly let go of him. Her arms and legs undid themselves from him and she fell backwards, off of his lap, and onto the bed. Showing just how, well, showy she could be she simply lay there at first before digging her feet into the mattress on either side of him and lifted her lower half to him. Those green emerald eyes never left his face, watching for his reaction to her actions.

He gaped. He couldn't help it this time. She always surprised him so - she'd been so nervous, so hesitant, and now this! He supposed he had reassured her successfully. Well, he could congratulate himself on a job well done then, and hope his creation didn't kill him with pleasure.

His thumb was still hooked into the side of her g-string, so he slid his other thumb under the other strap, and slid them slowly, gently down her long, long legs. The glow pulsed a little as the scrap of fabric passed over her heels, and he threw the tiny thing away, just gazing at her. She was a long, cool stretch of blue against the black of the sheets, her coltish limbs and decadent curves glowing faintly. This was incredible. Incredible.

Her face was a rich violet now, which in turn made half of the glowing coming off of her body turn from a cool blue to a rich purple. She placed her hands on her flat stomach and smiled at him hesitantly, bringing her knees together if just a little. This was it, wasn't it? The last time anybody had seen her in her birthday suit was when she was a baby and being washed by her aunts in the prison.

That was the last time anybody had laid eyes on her, bare and blue to the world. But this wasn't bath time, and Richard was _not_ her aunts complaining about a baby who got into all sorts of trouble no matter how hard they or the Matron tried.

She eased her legs down, careful not to strike him with her feet or ankles and he finally got a look at what had been hidden from the world for all these years. At first it almost looked like she hadn't any sexual organs at all, since it appeared surprisingly flat. But then, like a flower opening up in the morning light, the space between her legs fluttered and opened. Now he really could think of a flower, since there were four 'petals' that opened out revealing the soft, violet colored flesh. Along the ridges of the petals were rows and rows of tiny buds, glowing pink, and not only that but they were moving also.

It was like sea coral under the water; softly moving with the tide, though out here there was no water to adjust which way they moved. They continued to gently shift, as did the deep violet skin within Megamind's body, which seemed to undulate as well. Yes, it was very, very different to a human woman, but Megamind wasn't known for being 'normal'.

Megamind swallowed, and breathed shakily, watching his face still. Was she all right? Was this acceptable? She hoped it was. She prayed it was.

His eyes had widened as far as they could, and his hands had stilled against her shin. He watched the lights ripple along the edges of the flower, the nubs moving slowly and languorously. He vaguely realised that his mouth had fallen open, but he felt rooted to the spot, fixed in stone. Only the flicker of her eyes back to his face broke the utter stillness of the moment.

He clacked his mouth shut. He wasn't helping matters at the moment. She trusted him with this, with something she'd always been too ashamed to admit to, and he'd been doing so well; He couldn't drop the ball now.

Besides, strange as it was, it had a certain... beauty. It was alien in all its parts, but as Richard watched, the flower rippled and curled further outwards, revealing a vulva-like slit and a small, dark, glowing nub that looked suspiciously familiar. At least he hoped it was what it looked like.

Her face was starting to crumple as his silence continued, so he grabbed her hand and quickly pressed a kiss to the back of it. "Stop that," he said firmly. "You're fine. You just startled me, that's all. I'm sure I'll startle you too, although you're more likely to have an idea of what's in these," he nodded down to his briefs, "than I was in those," he jerked his head in the direction of her discarded g-string. He swallowed, and brought his hand up to her face, turning her doubting eyes back to him. "Hey," he said, giving her a soft smile. "Are we still fair?"

The alien's green eyes flickered down to his briefs, at how tight they looked on her boyfriend's body. Normally, when they would kiss and touch one another on each other's beds, the backseat of the invisible car, or a robots cockpit, Megamind would very hesitantly avoid the location. It just seemed very... well. Alien. Naturally she had researched what it was all about, since she had never wanted to know about human boy parts before.

Of course she knew what it looked like, but looking at medical diagrams in books was no doubt different to seeing it in real life. How big was it? Was he circumcised? Not circumcised? She shuddered in anticipation at the idea of finally seeing his, but forced the excitement from showing too much.

She slowly, carefully, sat up and placed her hands to his hips and slipped both thumbs under the leg of the briefs. "Since you did mine..." Megamind started coyly, lifting her gaze to look into his clear blue eyes. "...Can I do yours?"

"That's fair," he smiled; glad she had forgiven him his moment of shock. He lay back against the sheets, his hands sliding against the silk of her torso, before letting them slip to rest docile beside his body.

She tugged gently at his briefs, and they caught over the head of his erection. He couldn't stop a small hiss escaping him, and he nodded at her look of sharp confusion. "Might want to pull them forward a bit," he explained.

She gave an 'ah!' of understanding, before lifting them away from his body and sliding them down his legs. His mouth quirked as his quite ordinary equipment bobbed against his stomach once, before standing proudly to attention before her fascinated eyes. "Um," he said, unaccountably embarrassed. "It's supposed to do that."

"Oh, I know." Megamind replied quietly, her eyes transfixed at Richard's faithful attachment. "Penile erection, the physiological phenomenon when the penis becomes enlarged and firm..." she rattled off as if she was suddenly the embodiment of a medical dictionary, as she slowly raised her hand and moved it towards him, wanting to touch but obviously still very shy about it all.

He had hair there. Of _course_ he did. Pubic hair.

"Occurs when the two tubular structures that run the length, _corpora cavernosa_, become engorged with venous blood..." Megamind whispered now, to herself, a strange way of calming her mind in such a situation. Her hand was a breath away from touching him before her eyes lifted and stared at his face, hers own now deeply set to violet and it was highly unlikely it was going to fade any time soon. "...sorry." she mumbled, "That was probably weird. Right? I'm sorry." Megamind swallowed and withdrew her hand, pressing it to her chest instead.

"No, you can..." he said softly. "You can touch me."

Her whispered words had set up a surging tide in his blood. He couldn't understand a bit of it, except the obvious;_Erection, enlarged, firm, engorged_, and the soft puff of her breath against his nakedness and the susurration of her voice had made him fight to stop squirming.

She had no idea how effortlessly sexy she was. "That wasn't weird, by the way," he said huskily, meeting her eyes and letting her see the effect she had on him. It was a good thing she'd removed his briefs before trying that little stunt, or he'd have catapulted them across the room.

Megamind smiled bashfully, before shutting her eyes for a moment. "Well good. I don't like being weird when I shouldn't be." she said before falling silent and thinking over what he had just said. She could touch him? She could touch him. Yes. She could. It was her right to, he was hers. And she was his. It was only right, and fair.

"Just. Tell me if I'm doing it right? Or wrong?" Megamind asked before she reached out and slowly wrapped her fingers around the top of the shaft. Oh ugh, it was warm and sticky... and very firm, like the books had told her it would be.

"Ung," Richard's head fell back and he fisted his hands in the sheets. Her small, strong hand _right there_. Oh gods, yes. It had been so, so long, fifteen long years. What with the whole female population swearing him off due to those stupid rumours about Metro Woman, he'd not even had so much as a kiss before 'Bernice'. He gritted his teeth and breathed hard through his nose. His stupid body wasn't going to do anything embarrassing, he told it firmly.

"That's right," he croaked. "That's... very right. You can... there's... it's like a hood, you can move it up and down..." Surely that would appeal to her mechanical side.

She nodded, listening to him, as she gently pushed the protective skin down his length, exposing the head of his penis fully. Megamind had of course seen drawings of these, images and diagrams of what made a penis work and operate but holding one in her hand, feeling its warmth and stickiness in her palm was very... something. Thrilling? Exciting? Totally disgusting? It was so many things it was hard to pin a word to it that suited it.

"Hnn." she trailed one finger down the underside of the shaft, trailing a thick vein that went down and vanished into the folds of skin that eventually stretched out across his scrotum. Megamind swallowed dryly, before wrapping both of her hands around him now, touching for touchings sake. It was like an experiment, an exploration of uncharted territory, as well as tackling a fear she now felt had been pretty stupid of her to invest so much time into. "It's like a raincoat." she smiled faintly, looking at him now. "Only... skin."

His breath had almost stopped when she traced the vein on the underside of his penis, and he let it out on an inelegant laugh at her words. "That's right," he smiled.

She was getting bolder as she touched him, and he itched to return the favour. That strange glowing flower with that tantalisingly familiar nub at its heart drifted into his mind. He sat up on his elbows and traced a finger down her arm as she tested the elasticity of his foreskin, making him shudder a little. "Hey, should I..." he started, and cleared his throat hard as her questing fingers ran underneath his scrotum and squeezed experimentally. "Not that hard," he said, and he was sure his voice was normally lower than that. He tried to force it back into his normal register as he asked, "did you want me to return the favour?"

Megamind glanced up at him, eyes confused for a moment, before she eased the grip on his scrotum so it was no longer a squeeze but a softer caress. What did he mean by-ohh. Oh. She understood what he meant. Giving off a nervous little laugh she realized it was kind of one sided, and they weren't about that. "Sorry. Curiosity but... guess you're feeling the same way too." she admitted before she let go of him with at least one hand as she sat up a little straighter, opening her legs again.

Despite the fact no attention had been given to her, her personal flower was still very much open. It seemed to suddenly shiver, as if it was aware of its surroundings and the fact that Richard wanted to touch, and explore. "All right, Mr. Richard," Megamind whispered softly. "Return the favour." she said, gesturing down to herself with her free hand.

He scooted closer, his legs framing her, her dainty little feet hanging over his thighs. He looked closely at the anemone that was her sex, before carefully running a finger along the shuddering line of rippling nubs that lined the edges. He watched her face closely, hoping that it was the right thing to do. There were absolutely no books in the Adult Section that could help him with this.

It seemed to be the right thing since her eyes shut for a moment and she shuddered gently, and he felt those small glowing nubs actually react to his touch. They bunched together, wherever his finger tip trailed, and pressed in reaction to the warmth of his skin. This seemed to initiate a whole reaction from the rest, since the other three folds of the flower trembled, as if feeling the others feelings.

"Wow," he said softly. The glow had dimmed somewhat while Megamind had been investigating him, but now its purple radiance intensified tenfold. Feeling a little bolder, he lifted his other hand and ran his fingers all around the edges gently, feeling the eager little nubs press against his fingertips. His back straightened at her little gasp, and he decided to go for broke, his thumb creeping into the undulating inner folds towards that familiar-looking little lump.

Megamind had watched his actions carefully, breath catching every now and then as she felt her body respond positively to his touch. Every bud that touched his fingers sent a tingle of excitement up her spine, igniting her natural bodily glow as it went. Then his thumb was pressing purposely against the purple, familiar-looking lump of nerves at its centre and her whole body brightened considerably.

Not only that, but the four folds of her sex trembled as one, began to close, but then opened up again. It continued doing this as the flesh on the insides of the folds began to ripple and move, it was as if her whole sex was asking to be touched and paid attention to. While all of this was happening, Megamind had sat up straighter, and took in a sharp breath of air. This feeling, the wondrous flush of pleasure that only increased with every gentle prod of his thumb was amazing.

"Ohh, _ohhhh_...!" she moaned audibly, a hand gripping at his shoulder desperately and her nails dug against his skin. "Richard, _Richard_...!" all the while, her skin began to glow brighter, and brighter still.

"On it," he gasped, watching her close and open around his hand. He replaced his thumb and pinched the little nerve bundle gently, before rocking it back and forth, increasing in speed slowly but inexorably. Her hand had stilled on his erection, but he didn't care.

Watching her tilt her head back, her legs tightening around his waist and a dark purple flush creep over her chest and face was a pleasure all of its own. He'd never seen her so uninhibited. No one ever had. It was glorious. He brought his free hand to her breast and rolled the nipple, before leaning in and capturing her open mouth in a messy, giddy kiss.

Megamind's mouth opened beneath his own and she kissed him, messy and yes, somewhat giddily as the pleasure continued to ripple throughout her entire being. It felt amazing, his probing fingers against hers, the girth and warmth of his body within her hand, why had she been so afraid of getting so close to him before? The whole thing seemed so trivial now.

She broke the kiss to shudder a gasp and pull him in closer to her, pressing her chest against his as her hand finally began to move again. How mean of her, to stop paying attention to him while he had been doing so wonderfully. It was always good to reward good behaviour, right? So her hand travelled up and down the length of his shaft, thumb trailing that vein on the underside, and focused on keeping her grip not too tight but not too loose.

This was about the pair of them, not just her. She had lived so long only for herself it was almost difficult at times to remember there was somebody in her life now. But here, now, it was impossible to forget at all, or ever again.

"Ohhhh," he groaned, and focused on keeping his hand on her moving, the rubbing regular and rhythmic, though his hand was beginning to shake slightly and his whole body was focused in one _very important place_. Her unbelievably smooth skin all over him was driving him crazy, and with her forehead tilted against his all he could see was a pair of green eyes, glowing with the same luminescence as the rest of her body.

"Megamind," he breathed, wanting to say her name in this moment, wanting it to affect her the way his had affected him. "Oh, Megamind, love you, love you..."

He found her lips on his, quick, soft kisses that happened in threes. "Not as much," she said, pausing to kiss again, "as I love you," she finished before pressing her face into his neck and moaned. This was amazing, it was fantastic, a step for the each of them in their relationship but... but... her body was screaming for more of it, she could hear it in her ears, the words repeating with every thump of her two hearts which had increased so much.

"Richard, Richard," she whispered his name as she held onto him desperately with a hand to his shoulder, "I... I want you, I _need_ you..." Megamind emphasized that word, need, by pressing her thumb against the slit at the tip of his erection which was slicked and sticky. "Please...?" the alien asked, her petals once again beginning to close, but finding nothing to latch onto, opened out again only to repeat the action not too long after.

They could sense a warmth, a presence, and could certainly sense the pheromones of a male body so achingly close it would drive them crazy if they had minds to drive crazy in the first place. So all they could do was tremble and wait.

Richard stilled, searching her face for any doubt, any hesitation. He saw nervousness, decisiveness and love. He nodded, finding no words to put to the emotional maelstrom he was experiencing.

They'd had a 'talk' (correction: Richard had been talked _at_) quite early in their relationship, soon after their sweet fumbling had begun. Megamind was completely untouched, completely virgin, and couldn't contract any human diseases furthermore. Neither could she fall pregnant to any human as the genome types were simply too different. Richard had assured her that he was tested every year - though as it had been over a decade since his last sexual encounter, it was more in the nature of thoroughness than out of any true need. And so they were both aware that there was nothing stopping them now, no need for any manmade barrier, and the moment hung there, trembling and huge.

Richard was still painfully aware that, as alien as she was, Megamind was still a virgin. And sex for a virgin female often hurt. He gently rolled them so he was pressed against her, lying over her prone body as her folds clutched at his erection insistently, greedily. He had read somewhere (maybe a fellow columnist's rag?) that this way was the least painful.

He braced himself on one hand above her shoulders, and positioned himself before the hungrily open leaves of her sex, before giving her one last questioning look. Last chance - because he wouldn't be able to pull back after this. He'd simply explode.

Her hearts had raced so fast within her chest, it felt like they were about ready to explode against one another before exploding her rib cage, as he had carefully, lovingly positioned her down against the bed. She felt the bed sheets warm against her back, and the heat radiating off of him atop of her was bringing a fresh flush across her chest and face.

She had one hand to his cheek while the other was positioned somewhere on his back, she wasn't all that aware of things, yet keenly aware of others. It was a conflicting place to be, mentally as well as physically. Her legs were positioned, heels digging into the bed, and thighs pressing against his sides as her sex continued to open and close excitedly.

The warm, luminous glow to her skin had faded, if only a little, due to the nerves. She had done her research as much as Richard had, the first time for a virgin (female, at least) always hurt. A little piece of inner skin would be torn, a cherry popped (though she never understood that phrase at all since there was NO fruit down there in her body thank you very much) and that would be it. Combine with the stretching, and the invasion of the male sex... well. For the first time, it wouldn't be one hundred percent pleasure.

But Megamind had been born to deal with pain. Shool life had been full of it, both emotional and physical. Metro Girl, back then known by her name of Wendoline Scott, had broken a few of her bones in the past. By accident, she had insisted, though Megamind had highly doubted it at the time. Even now she doubted it. And as their rivalry grew, when the strong Metro Woman would land a punch on the alien girl it would leave nasty bruises that would take over a week to heal. Minion had tended to her injuries as best he could, but even he couldn't fix a broken rib.

But this wasn't a pain like that, not at all. It was done out of love, not hate. And it was to be done by Richard, or nobody else. She saw his questioning look, asking if he was all right to go, and she gave him an encouraging smile. Megamind gently lifted her head and pressed her lips to his, kissing him gently, almost innocently despite the fact that downstairs her sex had finally found the tip of his. The petals pressed themselves purposely against him, catching at his shaft, scrotum, even some of his pubic hairs were being snatched at between the little buds. They, unlike Megamind, was impatient, needy, and wanting.

Almost like they were trying to pull him into her. Maybe they were? Her anatomy had always been a puzzle to her, and had been too scared to experiment with herself. Now she wished she had. "Ahh..." she paused in the kiss to moan before kissing him again, harsher now. Something to distract her from the pain that she knew would come. That she would accept.

Richard's whole body _melted_ at that sweet, little-girl smile. She was such a bundle of contradictions. Smiling at him like a schoolgirl who had handed him a flower (well, in a way he supposed she was) while all the while the grasping tips of her clutched and re-clutched at him. He kissed her back, matching the ferocity, even as he took himself further in hand and sank slowly, carefully into small slit in the centre of the waiting petals.

The effect was immediate. Her whole body increased its radiance and the corners of her folded in tightly, almost too tightly, around the whole of his manhood - scrotum and all. It was as though she needed to make him a part of her in some way even more intimate than the nature of a human coupling. He gasped as the undulating pressure rippled along his length and tingled in his tightened testicles. Too much, too much...!

He held his breath as hard as he could until spots appeared in front of his eyes, searching her face frantically as he held himself as still as possible, restraining the instinctual urge to thrust.

Megamind had shut her eyes as the initial penetration finally happened. Her muscles had clenched immediately, despite the petals closing in around him tightly, snugly. It stung. It stung horribly, a pain unlike any she had ever experienced and she hoped she never felt again. Despite her best efforts, her mouth fell open and she let out a sharp cry of pain before forcing her mouth shut, pressing her hand over it to silence herself.

She didn't want to appear weak, she hated being weak, and it just wasn't who she was. It couldn't be who she was. She forced her green eyes open to look at him, hoping they didn't give away just how much pain she felt.

It still felt amazing, it really did. He filled her in a wondrous way, there was something here now. Something cemented, something sacred, and nothing at all could ever steal it from either of them. She smiled shakily, caressing his cheek in her shaking hand, and kissed at his bottom lip. "Ri... Richard..." she purred.

"Are you okay?" he said in a voice like gravel. He was so afraid to breathe. The sensation of being inside her, the rippling wet warmth of her, was bringing his sensitised and starved body far too close to the edge. He had watched her push her hand down over her mouth hard enough to turn her skin a bluish-white, before she had visibly steeled herself. He hoped to god he hadn't hurt her. "Megamind, are you okay?"

"I am. I am." she replied shakily, pressing her thighs against his body, holding him close without the need of her arms. Megamind took a deep breath and laid flat on the bed, her head supported by her silk pillows. She had to relax her body, it was clasping at him too tightly and it was hurting in response. "Ahh... Mnn.. Y... you feel amazing..." Megamind whispered softly, "Y.. you're so big..."

He smiled shakily. "You can say that... any time you like," he said throatily. Leaning down on one elbow, he ran his free hand over her sweatless skin (he felt positively drenched in comparison) to her breast, and began to move gently within her. He had to, and soon, or the tight grasp her folds had on him were going to end the whole experience rather sooner than either of them had hoped.

As he'd vaguely hypothesised, the minute he began to move back, her folds clutched at him, and he heard her hiss. He stilled, and then thrust forward as slowly as possible. Maybe once she'd become used to the sensation, she would relax around him. As it was, he was taking short, sharp breaths through his nose again.

"Ah!" she arched at the first slow thrust of his body into hers, and her petals began to gently quiver in response. The pink glowing nubs actually began to tingle, pressing closely against his sensitive and musky skin. Megamind shut her eyes again as her body shivered, and finally it answered his thrust with her own lifting hips.

Megamind's eyes finally opened and she looked into his face, as her hands found themselves gripping at his lower back while her body rocked up to meet him a second time, then again, and again. The pain was still there, though it was beginning to finally ebb away, smothered by the pleasure that the little nubs on her petals were bringing to her.

His hand tightened on her breast when those glowing eyes opened to meet his. Her eyes were glossy, and as her hips lifted to meet his he could feel the reflexive opening and closing of her petals matching her rhythm, pressing against his skin with blind urgency. The tenseness and tightness was ebbing away, and he finally let out a huge breath, the danger of going off before the fireworks were requested receding. Thank god.

Richard bent as far as his body allowed, and caught her other nipple between his teeth again, even as his hips rocked back and forth, back and forth, her folds opening and closing as her hips rose to meet the high point of each movement.

Most women had no internal sensitivity except the roughened upper wall, the 'G-spot'. It was becoming increasingly clear that Megamind could feel him, even as he could feel her. That the ripples that pressed against him and pulled and pushed were testing him for the most pleasurable aspect of their joining. This was amazing, incredible. He was probably the luckiest man on earth - or he had a shockingly bad memory. But luckiest man on earth even if that were the case.

"Richard!" Megamind gasped his name, their bodies rocking against one another, him plunging as far as he could go was as always helped by the inner walls of her petals which seemed to help pull him, and push him into her. Then his mouth was upon her breast again, and that cluster of nerves above her stretched opening kept being rubbed by the top of his shaft. She could feel a pressure building deep within her, though she couldn't explain it with words.

It was like a fire that had been ignited the second he had first touched her, but now it was a roaring fire on the brink of blowing out of proportion. All she could do was hold him as tightly as she could as her body continued to welcome and touch his own, and cry out his name in-between gasps and moans of pleasure.

She could feel the dampness of his skin against hers, it made him slick, hard to hold onto. But she didn't care for their physical differences, not anymore. Megamind could feel the tickle of his lower body's hair against her sex, even the hair of his 'happy trail' from his belly button that led downwards. It was as if she could feel _everything_about him, even that she wasn't touching.

The whole thing was amazing and a part of her wished it would never end. But she knew she could remember, she had an amazing memory, and she knew she would think back to this moment very, very often.

Her gasp was all the permission he needed to hear. Now that he wasn't being clutched within her too tightly, he was able to thrust as far into her as possible. He could feel a certain urgency in the ripples along his length, and knew she must be growing close.

This was giant, a giant moment. He was going to give this beautiful mad woman her first orgasm. Racking his brains, he tried to think of everything he could in order to prolong it.

Latching his mouth over her other breast, he narrowed the angle between their bodies so that the pressure would be tighter for her, and then snaked a hand down between them, awkwardly and clumsily. His elbow that bore all his body weight was growing sore, but that was a mere drop of rain compared to the ocean of pleasure he was experiencing. He fumbled at the edge of her folds for a second, before finding the right angle to slip his index finger between their clenching, feathery petals. The nubs twitched along his hand a little, before ignoring it for the obviously far more interesting area of his pelvis.

He searched as gently as he could, whilst firmly thrusting _along_ rather than _up_, and found that intriguing little nerve bundle again.

And _pressed_.

She had barely been aware of his searching hand, caught up in the maelstrom of hormones, passion and lust brought on by his thrusting body and his exploring tongue and teeth. Megamind gripped at the back of his head desperately, knowing she was probably holding too close given how his hair was catching between her fingers. She'd apologize for any hair pulling later, but his hair had always fascinated her. In fact, hair in general had always been of keen interest. How she had once longed for hair, to style, shape it, grow it, dye it, to do so many things which human girls took for granted.

At this point though, it didn't really matter. She could toy with his whenever she wanted. But right now, it was something to grip onto.

Everything suddenly turned white and shining. Her clitoris, if that was indeed what it was, had suddenly been tweaked, awakened like it had been when he had been toying with her before. Megamind pushed her large head backwards into the pillows as far as it could, her toes separated and stretched out, and the fire in her lower region exploded as if a bunch of fireworks had been thrown into the kiln.

Megamind was aware her mouth was open, that she was doing something with it, yet she was surprisingly mute to just what it was. His name? Nothing? Whatever it was, it was acting almost like a drain in which pools of pleasure was pushing through, gutting her body mind and soul yet igniting her skin that it glowed so brilliantly that people down the block surely saw pools of blue light come pouring out of the top of the Lair's building.

She was glowing like the pole star in his arms. He stared, open-mouthed, as her whole body went rigid and a high whine began to keen from her throat. He abruptly remembered himself, and rubbed at that little bump some more, slowing his thrusts in case she was sensitive after orgasm as some women were.

However, this didn't seem to be the case. The minute he began to slow his thrusts, the petals folded in on him, finger and all, and _squeezed_. He choked as they squeezed again, and he could feel the tide coming in. He pulled his finger out of the enclosing star and abandoned his slow pace, his hips pushing him towards completion. He could feel himself growing harder and longer within her, his orgasm trembling on the edge, a tingle in his teeth and toes. Finally her eyes opened and locked on his, and he was lost, drowned, and the tide overcame him.

"M-Megamind!" he cried hoarsely and spilled inside her quivering, shuddering flower, the maddening ripples milking him of every last drop.

And it appeared to be just what they were doing, since they were continuing to squeeze him like how a milking machine latched onto a cow's teet. The tiny buds continued to tingle against his shaft _and_ scrotum, dragging out his own orgasm as he had done to her own. Megamind shuddered, her intensified and sensitive skin and body could feel his seed spilling out into the depths of her body.

"Oh, oh... oh..." Megamind's bright glowing of her skin was beginning to slowly fade as her orgasm flittered out like a candle caught in a cross breeze. "Richard, oh Richard..."

As it finally petered out, the petals of her body finally, _finally_ relaxed. They fell, slumped, against Richard's sex and seemed to quiver like the rest of Megamind's body. While the glow had faded to something far more manageable, it was still there, making the term 'basking in the afterglow' mean so much more for the man.

Richard was panting as though he'd just run a million marathons, climbed all the stairs in Metro Tower and then done it all again. He was drenched in sweat that glistened in the pale blue of her light. He felt wrung out, and utterly satiated and so full of love for her he thought his heart might burst through his chest. Which it was currently threatening to do, if his heart rate was any indication.

He put his elbows either side of her luminous head, and ran a hand over the enlarged crown, softly and reverently. "That was incredible," he admitted quietly. "You are incredible."

Megamind made a keen, mewling noise, at his hand running over her head and fluttered her eyes open to stare up at him, and smiled sweetly. Amazingly she wasn't sweaty at all; then again, given what she went through every other day with her lifestyle it wasn't that big a wonder why her body didn't sweat as much as it should.

"I know." she replied smugly, playfully, before giving a small, tired, giggle and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in and kissed him softly, eyes shutting as she did. "Mmnnn... you're fantastic... that was... was... I don't even know if there's a word to describe it..."

She suddenly rolled him, the movement pushing him out from her body as it did, until he was laying on his left side and she on her right, so they were looking at each other. Her legs locked with the two of his, and her arms moved down to his middle, and nuzzled at his chest with her lips. "Oh Richard, I love you, I love you, love you, love you... I have for so long you've no idea..." she whispered.

"Love you too," he said, looking with tender affection down at her. "So, so much. You have the weirdest courtship rituals of anyone I've ever met," he added playfully, and chuckled at her blush. "But I'm glad it was me, now," he said seriously then. "I never thought I would be. But if it hadn't been me, there would have been some other guy, and I'd have never met you."

"I don't think there would have ever been another guy..." Megamind whispered quietly. "When I was growing up, I was... so invested in becoming the bad girl. The girl other people avoided, because it's who I thought I was. I never let anyone, let alone boys, near me... The closest I ever got to touching a boy was in shool when we were meant to hold hands on a field trip and the boy, Adam Woodford, covered his hand with his sleeve so he wouldn't have to touch me..."

The memory still stung, all these years later. She had been six, eager to enjoy a fieldtrip to the local fire department (to see where fires were born! ...she had thought) and the teacher had instructed they hold hands with the child next to them. Adam had looked so disgusted at the prospect of touching her it had made her cry, but then she'd gotten into trouble for causing such a big fuss and had to wait on the bus alone with Minion. Another perfect day in shool.

"...you know I still remember the first moment I saw you?" she asked after a long pause, her memory dipping its feet into the pools of her childhood and once more reeling at how cold it had been.

He brought up a hand and gently threaded her fingers through his, before kissing a delicate glowing fingertip, meeting her eyes meaningfully. "His loss." Then he tucked her hand against his chest, over his still-calming heart. The symbolism wouldn't be lost on her - she was brilliant enough to pick up twice, three times, a million times as much. "When was that? Was it a newscast?"

She shook her head. "No... March 28th, 10:47am. Corner of Rose Court and Selby Avenue in the city... I'd recently escaped prison the night before and was in disguise with Minion at the time. You were... you were sitting with Metro Woman, at the time. It looked like you'd just done an interview with her, since there was a news van near by and they were taking everything down."

Megamind linked her fingers tighter against his hand, as well as pressing the other to his chest to feel his stammering heart beat. "You had longer hair then. I don't know what you were talking about but she made you laugh, and I could hear it. And I just. Watched you. Not her, despite hating her with all my body back then it was like... like she didn't exist."

The blue, glowing, alien fell quiet as she lay against him, thinking back to a time over fifteen years ago. How long ago, that was now. She sighed, and shut her eyes. "That's when I saw you first. That's when I started watching the news more, to see you."

Richard was speechless. He looked down at her, curled and relaxed and still softly glowing, the back of her hand pressed against his chest as though trying to merge with it. He looked at the long dark lashes fanned over the cheeks still touched with heightened colour, the small narrow nose, the sharp chin. He slid his arm under her heavy head, pillowing it as her eyes fluttered open, and pulled her to him. Savouring the warmth of her, the strength of her, he marvelled at the tenacity of those hearts of hers. He could see her glow through the translucent skin between his thumb and forefinger as he smoothed his hand over her cheekbone. "She may have made me laugh once," he said in a voice that hovered dangerously close to cracking again, "but you're the one who makes me happy."

What happened then he hadn't thought could happen, nor she. It had been such a turbulent day. Her morning ruined by a horrible newspaper pegging her as a whore to shouldn't be even looked at because of her clothing choices. She had become hurt, angry, and embarrassed. Then Richard was there, caring, understanding, and he put away those fears with his soft words, and warm kisses. Then, obviously, what had followed was mind blowing. He was hers, he was always her first and if she could make it so he'd be her only one.

All of it swelled and tugged at her hearts, and hearing him say such a simple little thing started the tears. Her green eyes became glassy, and the liquid began to roll down her still glowing cheeks to pool at her neck. This surprised her, so much so she widened her eyes more, and lifted a hand to touch her cheek.

She hadn't cried since she was seven years old. The last time, she could remember it clear as crystal. Another time out. Another shun for doing something bad. But the tears had brought on her resolve, that she'd never cry again. That she'd make THEM cry, for she was the bad girl. And they would all pay. But here, laying in the arms of her boyfriend, her everything, had brought them on as if she had just been seven years old the day before.

"Oh, I'm a wuss...!" she gasped, embarrassed, but also somehow amused, touched by her tears. "You made me a wuss...!"

He blinked, and then chuckled. "Mercy me, Megamind," he said softly. "You actually believe me, don't you?"

Megamind laughed, before sitting up and smacked at his arm with her hand, tears still running down her face. "Ohhhh, you man!" she laughed before resting her cheek upon his chest, listening to his heart as she shut her eyes tightly. "I haven't cried since I was seven. I was on a roll...! Then you had to go and be all mushy on me and now it's gone."

"Nothing to be ashamed of," he said, his arm tightening around her. "Sounds like you had quite the backlog there. Besides, it's true. No matter how many Adam Woodfords there were in your past, someone's here for you now and I'm not going anywhere. You'll have to pry me off your hand with a crowbar. And no matter how many times I've laughed at something that Girl Scout has said, she doesn't make me happy and you do. And between you and me," he lowered his voice conspiratorially, gently smoothing a thumb at the wetness under her eyes, "I did a lot more eye-rolling than laughing. That woman is a ham with cheese on top."

She let out a small giggle, shutting her eyes as her hand gently caressed his right pec, running her fingers over his nipple now and then. "No idea how glad I am to hear that. God, she was such a ham in shool too, with her gaggle of mindless drones who hung around her like she was the greatest thing since sliced bread." Megamind sighed, and opened her eyes and stared across the room, observing the wall which had some shelves of various goods on display.

Most were from her bad days, like her first stolen gold bar, her first studded necklace, etc. etc... things that mattered to her, and nobody else. Of course on display was a photo of herself and her aunts, back when she was an innocent little thing in the jail. How brightly she stood out, blue skin, orange jump suit... she sighed again. "Are you tired now?" she asked.

"A bit," he admitted. "You could probably give me all the chemical and biological reasons why, but all a guy tends to know is post-sex equals sleepy times. Drives a lot of women nuts, that. How about you?"

Megamind shook her head slightly for no. "No, not sleepy... but I'll let you sleep. It's only fair, after you doing so_well_ and all." she cooed, trailing her hand down slightly to just stroke the mass of pubic hair he possessed before returning the hand to his chest. "Positive reinforcement, don't you know."

"Mmmm," he said drowsily as her hand trailed over him, and as it returned to rest over his heartbeat he pulled her as close as possible. He held her tightly for a moment, breathing in their mixed scents. "Always did respond well to..." he broke off as he yawned prodigiously. "Ah, sorry," he said then, realising he'd yawned right in her face.

"Mm. Quite all right." she scoffed, before rubbing her nose against his gently and afterwards placing a soft kiss to his lips. "Sleep well, then. I might end up joining you, or going downstairs to help Minion with my clothes... not sure yet. See what happens first." Megamind smiled before shutting her eyes to rest herself if just for a moment.

She never slept for too long, it seemed. The woman could operate quite well with just a few hours under her sleeve, but that was probably her alien biology kicking into gear rather then anything else.

"Just be a quick nap," he said to reassure her, but his blue eyes were already heavy-lidded, and his blinking becoming more regular. "Just a..."

And with that, he was asleep.

His heavy arms were still wrapped tightly around her, his mouth gently parted and his breath hitting her forehead in a gentle, rhythmic puff. His leg was still pinning hers to the bed as well. His hair was an absolute wreck, spilling over the black pillow, a soft brown frame for his square, open face.

She hadn't expected him to drop off so quickly, and Megamind lifted her head to look at him, before blinking and resting her head back on his chest and smiled in a calm, serene way. So this was what it was like... to have finally taken the big step with the man she loved, and while it had been somewhat painful it was still very much memorable. Megamind purred gently as she listened to his heart continue to beat within his chest, her own almost beating in sync now and then.

Megamind, after an hour or so, slowly freed herself from his arms and leg before scooting up so she was now face to face with him. She gently brushed some of his messy hair out of his eyes and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "Nobody else." she whispered, before climbing off the bed and snagging her slip. Tugging it back on, as well as he dressing gown she paused to throw a blanket over Richard, and sneak out of the room in order to first wash, and then check on Minion.

It wouldn't be fair to leave her poor fish to manage all by himself, after all.

When Megamind eventually made her way back down to the room that had been so recently the scene of leather, spikes and vinyl explosion (with shoe-shrapnel and aftershocks of feathers) she was greeted with a slightly hysterical fish.

"Mistress!" he gabbled, dropping a huge armful of dresses (blue, slinky, floor-length - category VAMP, hangers 546-587). "Mistress, the light...? Did it... are you... was it..." Minion eventually ran out of ways in which to not complete his sentence, and just stared at his best friend with open mouth and wide-eyed anticipation.

She stood there, surprised to see Minion all but dash over to her like he had, and a brilliant purple blush spread over her cheeks before chewing at her bottom lip and looked away a moment. All her life Minion had been there besides her, being her only listener, who supported her through bad and good. It'd be not right to hide it from him now, would it?

"We did it." Megamind confirmed, looking at her friend. "We did it." she echoed her phrase, and nodded her head. She stood there, quiet, almost awkwardly before she suddenly ran on the spot for a second, and shook her fists near her chest before rushing forward and grabbing onto her friend. Wrapping her thin arms up around his broad robotic shoulders she hugged him, and hid her face in his metallic chest. "Minion it was _amazing_!" she muffled, gushily, into his chest as her girly side taking a rare moment of power.

"Oh Mistress! Oh wonderful! This is," he spun her around once, her feet lifting off the ground. "Mr. Richard and you! You and Mr. Richard! This is wonderful, we should celebrate! Oh, if I could cry, I'd overflow my bowl right now, oh mistress!" He put her down, and his big brown eyes widened with happiness for her, his fishy brow wrinkling with pride. "Code: Pancakes, mistress?" he said in a voice that barely suppressed his joyful exuberance.

"Code: Pancakes, Minion!" Megamind squealed back, gripping his shoulders to lift herself and press a quick peck to the glass dome where his forehead could be, if she could reach it. "Can you believe it, he's such a man he fell asleep practically once we were done. Typical, huh?" she asked as she hopped back down onto the ground, and glanced around at the mess. Minion had put away over half of the clothing, and her beloved Brain Bots were rolling around in some piles of clothes, bowging happily.

"...we'll clean this up later. Code: Pancakes takes precedence over clothing any day of the week but especially so this day of this week!" she announced.

"Typical," Minion said sagely. "Human men are often lethargic and somnolent after se-SO, code: Pancakes!" Minion hopped from one robotic gorilla foot to another, his toothy mouth stretching in a wide grin. "I've been saving something up for a special occasion, Mistress, and I think this just might be the right time! I have," he took a deep breath and dipped his head meaningfully at her, "real maple syrup."

Megamind blinked her green eyes in shock, and awe, before grabbing his wrists and pulled him down closer to her, dropping her voice to a quiet whisper. "Real maple syrup? Not the disgusting crap that they try to push off as real maple syrup in the stores? Really real syrup made from maples from Canada?" she asked, before biting her bottom lip excitedly, shaking his hands in her own for a moment. "Minion, I love you, you fantastic fish you." Megamind added, before letting go and clasped her hands together. "Best Code: Pancakes ever."

"All abooooaaard! " Minion hollered, pointing a giant finger ceiling wards. He began to sing, rollicking his way down the grey corridors. "Crazy, dun, dun, dun, but that's how it goes... Dun, dun dun! Millions of people living as foes... DUN, DUN DUN, Maybe... DUN DUN DUN! It's not too late, to learn how to love DUN DUN DUUUUN! And forget how to hate..."

Minion led the way into the kitchen, his hands strumming an invisible guitar frantically. "I'm going off the rails on a crazy train!" he warbled, and boogied his way over to the stove. Flipping a pan expertly into his other hand, he continued to hum and dance to himself, his face set in a small, pleased, closed smile that could barely contain his huge glee.

Spinning like a rock star, he grabbed a bottle hidden behind several others on the shelf, and waved it significantly. "Made from maples in Canada," he nodded back at his mistress.

Megamind had burst out laughing, unable to help herself as her first bestest best friend in the universe burst into song. Man, that fish really loved that song. She could see the appeal, Ozzy Osbourne was a mad genius in his hey days and that song was a piece of metal gold.

She danced after him, as did a parade of Brain Bots who seemed to know instantly the moment that song was being sung by the fish meant it was a great time to be alive. They bowged along as musically as they could and flew around the kitchen like excited puppies as Megamind slid up besides her friend, and eyed the bottle as if it was made of gold and platinum. "Oohhhh... so _that's_ where you hide it..." she cooed, wagging a finger in a scolding, playful, manner at her fish. "You bad boy."

Minion plunked he bottle directly into her hands. "Not me!" he said with a grin, flour and milk and butter appearing on his bench top in a flash. "I'm a good guy," he said smugly. "Actually, I hide it because when you were little you used to drink the whole bottle in the prison meal-hall. And your sugar highs lasted for _days_," he added with a genteel shudder. "Habit I guess."

She paused in thought, thinking back to said days. How she would sneak into the kitchens of the prison, and find the maple syrup bottles and chug them down like how some college men drank beer bottles. The days after were mostly a blur, but she could remember faint flashes of warped colors, and slurred speech followed by fast paced ones. Megamind gave a short laugh, and folded her arms.

"Habit, yeah I can see that. Thanks, Minion. I think I needed this, after that." she said before looking at her hand, the glowing now well and truly finished. "...I didn't know I could glow. It surprised me. Did you know?"

"Uh," he stopped mixing the batter, an apprehensive look in his eyes. "Yes."

Megamind stared at her hand a moment longer, before her green eyes slowly lifted to look at her friend. "You knew?" she asked, quietly.

"Your mother, she gave me the information," he said quickly. "Installed the facts right into my head, just days before we left. Not much else, just how your body works. I knew that in the midst of..." he cleared his throat. "Well. I knew that when you got... _excited_, your body would glow. The more excited you get, the brighter it gets." He gave her an apologetic, nervous little smile. "I should have told you before. I'm sorry, Mistress. But it never came up before, and there's been so much to do what with changing sides and all, I simply didn't think of it until now."

She scowled slightly, but sighed. Really, she couldn't hold it against him. All her life she believed she'd remain unwanted, unloved, so why would he tell her something that would only further make her feel bad? 'Too bad Mistress, you'll never light up a night sky because of a partner!' how hard it must have been to say that to her, hence why her friend just hadn't. Megamind rubbed at her ear lobe for a moment, thinking.

"...Is there anything else my Mother let you know that you haven't already told me?" she asked, since Minion had told her much of her planet, how they lived, the fact that partners once chosen stayed together for the rest of their lives. Which, Megamind found, to be highly silly when she first learned of it. Now though, she couldn't begin to imagine life without Richard in it, even if just a little bit.

Was it that basic instinct from generations of her species females staying with just one male for their whole lives, or was it something else? She didn't want to think too much on it, not today at least.

"Weeeell," Minion said slowly, "the glowing thing, that's only part of it. She gave me the whole reproductive process, the way in which your people bonded and had intercourse and created children and all. I think your mother was hoping that you were to join a people who were biologically compatible. But that was all the information she gave me, just that." He resumed stirring the still-lumpy batter reflectively. "It explains a lot, really," he added. "Your people only chose one mate and stuck with them for life. Intercourse meant children. There was no such thing as recreational se-um. It."

Megamind nodded vaguely before an evil, playful, smile crossed her face as she leaned against her friend, nudging at his middle joints. "Sex, Minion. It's called sex. Come on, I know you can say it."

"Uh, semph," Minion's eyes darted back to his bowl and he stared at it in fixed concentration. If fish could blush, he would have boiled all the water in his tank.

She smirked, standing to her full height. "Sex. Se-ex. Come on, you were given the power of speech for a reason so use it." she nudged again. "_Sex._"

"Mistress!" Minion wailed. "This is... oh, for the love of Pete, _sex_. Sexsexsex. Now don't look at me, don't look at meeee!" His hands dropped the wooden spoon and mixing bowl, and his fish body ducked down to the lowest part of his tank. "..._so_ embarrassing...!" Megamind heard him mutter in a scandalised tone.

"Oh don't be such a prude, Minion." Megamind giggled gleefully at her friend's distress and took over the mixing job, picking up the bowl and spoon. "I swear..." she giggled again as she continued to mix before an idea flushed up in her mind. Lifting her head she looked at her friend, and looked genuinely thoughtful about something.

"Minion, do you get lonely? I mean. When I'm with Richard, and all...?" she asked.

"Me?" His eyes appeared over the metal rim of the torso of his suit, blinking owlishly. "No, Mistress. There's so much to do! I mean, there's the press - not Mr. Richard, of course, but other nosy people, and supervising the dismantling of the more Evil inventions. And when I've got the Brain bots working on that without any problems," he swam a little higher in his tank, a sheepish expression darting over his piscine features. "I've been on the internet. There's all sorts of things! Free dress patterns and research papers about water toxicity and recipes - that Moroccan lamb I did last week, that was from a site, what was it now..." A robotic finger tapped the bench top thoughtfully.

"I was just wondering." Megamind mumbled as she looked back down into the bowl. "I almost feel like it's... well, it's bad that I get to enjoy Richard how I do but you don't have anyone special. I was wondering if you'd be against me making someone like you, you know. Speed up her aging process at first so you'd have someone like you to be with..." she trailed off before shrugging, and began beating the batter more thoroughly, getting rid of the lumps. "Just an idea. Silly really, huh?"

Minion blinked. "Mistress, I don't need anyone, really. Promise. My whole purpose is you, and I'm fine with that. Besides, I don't think I feel the same things you do, those drives. They're just not there. It's always nice to meet new people, but I'm happiest when I'm here for you. And Mr Richard now," he said slyly, giving her a nudge. "You crazy kids, you!"

She couldn't help but laugh at the nudge, and nudged him back playfully. That's just the way Minion was. Even when there were far more, well, cooler people around their vicinity the little fish always stuck close to her. Sometimes she felt like she was being very spoiled, or selfish, keeping the fish with her as often as she did. But when she really thought about it, it was this singular little fish with the big sharp teeth that had kept her grounded all her life.

If she had been without the little guy to calm her down when she would cry, or to insult those who caused her emotional pain and follow along behind her when she decided to become a bad girl she would have been terribly alone. There might not have been a way out for her, if she was without him. Megamind wondered if Minion _knew_how much he meant to her, then wondered how she _would_ show such a thing.

"That's sweet, Minion." she smiled after a moments thought. "I'm glad you're here. In fact I'm thankful you've_always_ been here. I just don't say it enough." Megamind said quietly as she continued mixing the batter with the spoon. "Makes me feel like I'm taking you for granted and for a while there I probably was, huh?" she asked, peering up at him.

Minion was still for a moment, his eyes perfectly round, before shrugging his robotic shoulders. "All in the past," he said cheerfully. "Mistress, I won't lie to you and say that there haven't been times when I wanted to change my name to 'doormat', but you fixed all of that. You changed everything, completely everything. And okay, perfect is maybe a while away yet, but it's getting closer. And you know what means the most to me about the whole thing?" His hand, the hand she had built for him, solid, cold, strong and dependable, settled on her shoulder. "You turned everything upside down, in part, to prove how sorry you were to me," he smiled. "You admitted that you needed me. To a fish, that's a big deal."

She smiled and abandoned the spoon in the mix in order to place her hand over his metal one, despite knowing he couldn't feel it. He could see it, that much mattered. "Of course I needed you then. I still need you now, and I most certainly will need you in the future too. Did you see the mess I got myself in without you there to guide me in the right direction? I tell you. I was a mess but as you said, past is past. The present is a gift and we should use it to make these pancakes because I am _starving_!"

"What are we waiting for!" he grinned, and ignited the burner under his pan. He was an expert with these, and had enjoyed learning new flipping techniques ever since Megamind had built his first body. She had beaten the batter very smooth, and she stuck her finger in her mouth as she handed the bowl to him. He tutted dramatically at her batter-thieving ways, and pointed her over to her normal kitchen chair.

The minute the pan had reached the right temperature, he began bobbing and humming 'Crazy Train' again, pouring the batter evenly and nodding his head emphatically at the guitar riff between lines. "Ready?" he threw a look back over his shoulder at her.

Megamind was already sitting in her chair, patiently waiting with a plate she had grabbed from the cupboard. Oh she loved this, it had been a tradition since Minion had learned his pancake flipping ways when they were out of prison in her later teenage years. A few times she had gotten a pancake straight to the face, or to her large head and the pancake became some kind of ornamental head dress for the meal.

"Ready." she answered, and held up her plate expectantly.

"Hup!" Minion cried, and launched the pancake into the air. It span in a perfect 180 degree arc, spattering batter from its uncooked side, and he stuck the pan nonchalantly behind his back as the pancake landed perfectly within it.

Back onto the heat it went, but only for a couple of minutes. "Get your real maple syrup ready," Minion said in his most impressive showman's voice. He did so _love_ cooking. "Aaaaaand heads up!"

With a calculated flip of his mechanical wrist, the pancake went flipping end-over-end towards Megamind, heading vaguely for the plate she was holding.

She helped at the last second, turning her plate properly into the right direction and the pancake landed with a soft 'plat!' noise on her plate. Megamind cheered, bringing her feet up in a little surprise kick, "Yes!" she cheered, and set her plate down. "Oh Minion, I love pancake moments. Next time we'll have to make sure Richard is awake to experience how great you are at flipping these things!" she said with a big grin.

"It would be," he said, pouring more batter into the pan with a flourish, "my pleasure."

"I'm sure he'd love it too." Megamind purred as she grabbed the bottle of maple syrup and poured it heavily over the single pancake.

"Do you know if he has coffee or tea?" Minion asked worriedly. "Only we only have tea after the sonic coffeemaker incident."

"Ooh..." she paused as she picked up her knife and fork, "he drinks coffee mostly... you know, his early hours and heavy work load..." Megamind bit at her bottom lip as she glanced at the scorch marks that remained to show that their sonic coffeemaker had ever been a part of their kitchen.

"I'm going to have to go shopping again," mused Minion as he flipped the pancake with casual ease. "We need a coffeemaker, cling wrap, I'm out of black chiffon and I was thinking of getting the brain bots a new chew toy. They... they find that pile of shoes a bit too interesting."

"We could always buy them a whole heap of hardware tools from the local hardware store," Megamind said as she cut into the pancake and sucked on the syrupy goodness for a moment before licking her lips, wiping them and the pancake piece clean before eating it. "You know my babies love their wrenches and hammers."

"They'd probably like that better," Minion conceded. "Probably last longer than any pet store chew toy too. Heads up!"

Megamind was mid suck of her third piece of pancake so when the pancake came flying at her she was hardly prepared for it. She cried out a 'Ah!' as she lifted her hands as if to protect herself but it seemed the pancake had too much air. It flew right over her and continued to travel on its projected course and she spun around in her chair to see where it was landing. Only it wasn't the floor like she thought at all...

"Megamind...?" came a sleepy voice from the hall, and Richard appeared in his slacks and untucked shirt, rubbing at one eye.

The pancake span in an almost graceful arc across the kitchen... to land with a smack on Richard's face. "Oh, Mr Richard!" shrieked Minion, his hands flying up, "Oh I am _so_ sorry!"

"Hot, hot, hot...!" Richard yelped, clawing the pancake off his face hurriedly.

"Richard!" Megamind was up and out of her chair a split second later, and grabbed at the still hot pancake and pulled it off, in chunks, and as it splattered to the floor three hungry/playful Brain Bots flew in and nabbed at the fallen pieces, thankfully avoiding biting any toes in the process. She led her boyfriend to the table, grabbing a napkin and began to wipe at his face, eyes wide. "I wanted to introduce you to Minion's cooking but not like that...!"

"Does... flying food happen a lot around here?" he asked weakly, as she picked an errant piece from his hair. His face had turned a little red from the heat of the freshly cooked pancake, and a little from surprise and embarrassment.

Minion ducked his fish body apologetically. "It's more usual than you'd think," he replied sheepishly. "I am so sorry, Mr Richard. Sit down, I'll get a cold cloth..."

"No, it's fine," Richard waved him away and smiled down at Megamind, who was still fussing over him. "Sorry for conking out on you there," he said softly.

She smiled faintly, a small blush spreading over her face at his soft words and just what he was referring to, and laughed gently as Minion fussed around the sink, trying to find a clean tea towel to work with.

"I understand." she replied quietly as she continued to pluck pancake from his hair and face. "Human males are naturally exhausted after ejaculation."

Minion abruptly sent a whole drawer of towels spilling to the floor. He looked at the drawer which had come away in his hand, and then back at the couple, before hurriedly turning back to his pan and concentrating on it with single-minded focus. He did wish he was able to turn his ears off sometimes, but the suits' auditory receptors were simply too powerful.

Richard coughed. "Ah... yeah. Well, that shouldn't be the norm... just a lot of pent-up tension, I guess? And can we please not talk about sex in front of your family ever again?" he added in an undertone, pulling her closer.

Megamind had turned her head at the sound of the crash and saw Minion doing his best to really not be listening in on the two. She wondered if, maybe, she should make him a 'mute' button that would mute everything around him. To simply turn off the hearing abilities of the suit. Maybe now would be a good time to investigate and add the feature to her friends body, since he was obviously very sensitive about the subject.

She smiled faintly and turned her attention back to her boyfriend, especially when his arms wrapped around her, and pulled her in closer to him. Megamind purred gently and did the same, and rested herself against him comfortably. "Well all right, if you two want to be prudes together that's your choice... And yes. I blame the pent-up tension." she arched up suddenly, whispering into his ear very, very softly.

"Next time will be better."

"Looking forward to it," he whispered back, and kissed that temping patch of skin just behind her ear, delighting in her shudder.

"Pancakes, Mr. Richard?" Minion interrupted in a slightly too-loud voice, pouring more batter into the pan. "I'm afraid we only have tea..."

Richard met Megamind's eyes and grinned. "Prudes together," he confirmed. "Pancakes sound great, Minion, as long as they come on a plate. Tea's fine."


End file.
